


[Podfic] The One With the Male Nanny

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of heroderekhale/gotthesilver's tumblr ficlet, The One With the Male Nanny</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One With the Male Nanny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With the Male Nanny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79724) by heroderekhale/gotthesilver. 



**Fic:** [The One With the Male Nanny](http://heroderekhale.tumblr.com/post/100457280157/hey-for-the-friends-meme-can-i-please-have-the-one)

**Fandom:**  Teen Wolf (TV)

 **Pairings:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 **Characters:**  Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, OFC

 **Author:**  heroderekhale/gotthesilver

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:**  "Hey, for the Friends meme, can I please have "The One with the Male Nanny"?" **  
**

 **Length:**  00:06:00

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fqzpy522b797iat/The_One_With_the_Male_Nanny.mp3)


End file.
